Penny for Your Thoughts
by SeaWench
Summary: She worried some days about her new tendency towards introspection and self analysis, but she supposed it couldn't be helped. He was bound to rub off on her sooner or later. She'd hoped for later.


Title: untitled so far  
Author: seawench  
Fandom: Bones  
Pairing(s): Booth/Brennan  
Spoilers: none really  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters  
Summary: She worried some days about her new tendency towards introspection and self analysis, but she supposed it couldn't be helped. He was bound to rub off on her sooner or later. She'd hoped for later.

It was a good thing that Sid had such a talent with food. There were days Temperance thought she and Booth would starve otherwise. She often wondered how likely it was, anthropologically speaking, that two people with such equally underdeveloped domestic skill sets would seek one another out, but the thought usually vanished with the approach of the fried rice, so she didn't let it bother her. Besides, there were other advantages to the current arrangement. Although he still wouldn't let her have a gun, the past few months had been quite pleasant. There were still days she wished he were as easy to understand as the skeletons in the lab, and as quiet, but most of the time it worked, this arrangement of theirs. Booth occasionally called it, "The beginning of the rest of our lives," with a touch less irony than she'd expected, or possibly hoped for, from him. Four years had passed since the publication of her first book with its damning description of a charismatic, frustrating FBI agent. Despite recent evidence, Temperance still insisted it gave him an unreasonable amount of confidence. He was equally insistent that if he hadn't kept popping up in her books with increasing levels of sexual tension between his fictional counterpart and the main character, he'd never have believed he had a chance. Although she had tried to make it obvious on one or two occasions, she couldn't really argue with the accusation that her social skills were less polished and coherent than her novels.

The meal had been delicious and the company - as usual - by turns charming and infuriating. It was an intriguing combination that she'd gradually grown to love. Logically, she knew it was a rush of hormones designed to create cohesive mating partnerships, but she couldn't deny her elation at his touch or the surge of affection she felt when Booth's forehead creased in concern. New and alarming though the feelings might be, she nonetheless sought them out with some frequency. Angela said it was a sign there was hope for her after all. Temperance wasn't quite sure.

She worried some days about her new tendency towards introspection and self analysis, but she supposed it couldn't be helped. He was bound to rub off on her sooner or later. She'd hoped for later.

Lost in thought, it took her a moment to realize he'd stopped talking.

"What? Sorry. I got distracted."

"Thinking about the case?"

"No. Foreheads." She smiled.

"What? Never mind. Don't explain."

"Alright. What were you saying before?"

"It's not really important." Booth reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a small rectangular box, which he offered across the table. "But this is."  
Temperance took the box with some confusion. "What is it?"

"It's a present."

"I gathered that. What's inside?"

"You have to open it to find out. That's the whole concept, Bones."

"Not really. Disguising gifts to add an element of surprise is actually a rather recent-"

"Just open the box." It was meant genially, but had an edge that made Temperance study his expression more carefully. There was a touch of nervousness to it that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Ok." It was a small box, but not small enough for the item she'd been dreading since the last time he'd had that look on his face. It would have fit any number of her instruments, but if Booth wanted to give her something for the lab, this kind of ceremony was patently unnecessary. She pointedly raised one eyebrow at him as she peeled off the paper. The box inside bore the logo of a local jewelry designer she'd purchased pieces from before. It was a nice show of attention on his part and she eagerly opened the box. The necklace was a variety of antique gold coins, held together by a complex system of links and beads. It wasn't a piece she'd seen before, but it was perfect. 

"Thank you, Booth. This is lovely." She smiled at him as she reached to unclasp the necklace she was currently wearing. "Nomadic cultures of Eastern Europe kept entire family fortunes on necklaces like these. They had to abandon the use of real coins when they immigrated to the United States, because of the laws against defacement of currency, but they still use gold medallions, especially in-" She faltered, shivering at the feel of the cool metal against her bare neck, and looked up at his earnest, beloved face. "Betrothal ceremonies." The coins clashed as the necklace fell into her lap.

"You know I don't-" She wasn't sure how to finish.

"Please, just hear me out." He found her hands across the table and clasped them in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Temperance. And I think you feel the same way.

"That's not the point." She tried to take her hands out of his, but he wasn't letting go easily. "I don't-"

"I know you don't believe in marriage certificates or government sanctioned commitment. I'm not asking you to walk down the aisle at St. Nick's, but I do believe in marriage, and even if it's only ever between us, I want some symbol that it's real, that this, " he squeezed her hands tightly, "is forever."

"Booth, I-" She faltered for the third time. She felt torn in ten different directions at once. He'd chosen well. Unlike the standard diamond ring and 'will you marry me,' it wasn't the kind of proposal she could reject out of hand. Time, thought, and research had gone into this moment, and she was touched in a way she hadn't thought possible. Was she actually going to consider this? 

"Why can't we just keep going the way things are? I really like the way things are."

"I like the way things are too. I like them so much I don't want them ever to end."

She had to turn away from his insistent gaze. "It's not- I do love you. You know I do." It wasn't the first time she'd said the words, but it was the first time they'd ever left the bedroom. They felt strange and more final in the restaurant. "I'm just not sure I'm going to have the kind of life you'll want."

"Bones!"

"That's just it. My life is all about the bones. I travel where they call me. I'm not always around." "I knew that getting into this."

"Yes, but you have to think about what that means for our future - your future. Don't you want children?"

"I have Parker."

"That's not what I meant." She had seen the wistfulness in his face when they walked past children in the park. "I know you want a family, the whole package. I can't give you that. I wouldn't know how." 


End file.
